The Blade Sinks Deeper
by basic disguise
Summary: Hermione finds herself serveing the one person she hates most. Will she cope or will it be too much? Contains rape and language, and other things...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a quick fic that I was impulse to write. Flames will be used to heat my house.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to God (i.e. J.K. Rowling). I do not own the song either.  
  
~*~*The Blade Sinks Deeper*~*~  
  
She rolled over on top of the red satin sheets and saw his angelic face. God how she hated to see it. She turned onto her back and starred at the canopy of the bed. How could she have let this happen? He used her. Again. It seemed to be happening very night now. Hallways, classrooms, closets. Anywhere he found fit to have her. How could she, Hermione Granger, become a slave to someone? A sexual slave to anyone. Let alone, to a Malfoy.  
  
It started off as once every week or two, but now he would just take her after class if he so desired. Every day. Any day.  
  
She didn't need it. The abuse, the pain. He was violent. Bruises, cuts, scars, covering every part of her body. Her lips were purple. The proof of his violence. She felt her shoulder. Blood. Dripping onto the sheets. No doubt the mattress was stained by now.  
  
Why did he choose this year, out of all the possible years, to have her?  
  
Her parents divorce fresh in her mind. The slashes across her back. Her father. He enjoyed it. Seeing her in pain, watching her cry at his feet. Begging. He had raped her. A lot. He liked the power.  
  
Why did her mother leave? Fed up she figured. Fed up with his abusive ways. The beatings her mother had to endure. She shuddered.  
  
Hermione stood. She grabbed her clothes and ran to bathroom. Although it wasn't much of a run. She had developed a limp. Draco. He had bruised her entire thigh. It hurt.  
  
She felt like she had died and gone to hell. But she hadn't. She wished she did. It had turned into her fantasy, her one wish.  
  
She got dressed. Desperately trying not to catch view of herself in the mirror. When she was completely covered she looked into the evil piece of glass. What she saw starring back was no longer a perky brunette with bright almond eyes. She saw a massacre. A body standing there without a soul, without a spirit. A young women, now purple with bruises. Her hair was matted and unruly. The almond eyes had lost their glow. They were lifeless. Two empty voids placed just below her forehead.  
  
Her hand tightened into a sweaty ball. Her knuckles were white. She lifted her arm and threw it into the mirror. It shattered. She could feel the small bits of glass cut her flesh. Small, sharp stinging. She felt tears escape her eyes and fall down to her lips. Salty. She sunk to the floor, collected in a small ball leaning against the wooden panels of the sinks cabinets. She fell asleep there. Crying to herself. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is most definitely rated R. Please review! Flames will be used to start a lovely fire!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Plain and simple.  
  
~*~* The Blade Sinks Deeper*~*~  
  
She felt a kick in the side of her stomach. "Wake up bitch." The voice was cold. Emotionless. "I said WAKE UP!" Another kick hit her, harder this time. She flinched with pain. That was sure to leave a bruise.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw him, admiring himself in a shard of glass from the mirror, "Did you break this?" Hermione nodded. "Why?" She gave a discrete shoulder shrug and rose to her feet. He threw the glass at her. She ducked just in time for it to fly over her head and smash into the wall behind her. "Lucky little bitch, aren't we?" Hermione just stared at the spot where the glass had hit.  
  
"Take off your clothes. Fast! I will be leaving soon and I am in the mood for a good shag. Do try to make this enjoyable." Hermione just stood in the same place, staring at her feet like they would yell out to her, tell her a way of escape. "I said 'Take off your clothes!'" She continued to ignore him. "Well I guess I will have to do the task for you." Hermione held her elbow with one hand, still staring at her wiggling big toe.  
  
He walked over and planted a rough kiss on her lips. She winched at the pain. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt you mudblood? I'll try to be gentle." He tore off her light pink nightshirt. Hermione watched as the buttons flew across the floor. Her bare chest was now exposed. "Now isn't that better?" He ran his fingers down the valley of her breasts. She squirmed. It was the most un-enjoyable experience. "Do you like that mudblood?"  
  
He kissed her neck. Then bit it lightly and blew on the now moist area sending a cool chill down her spine. Then he began to kiss and suck on it. This time biting harder. She winched again. It hurt. But she was used to it. The pain.  
  
"Undress me." Hermione closed her eyes, opening them as slowly as she possibly could. Procrastination. It was the only way she could put the experience off longer. She slowly raised her hands to his shirt. Her fingers slowly working at his buttons. "Well hurry up!" She continued at her slow pace. "You aren't good for anything are you mudblood!?" He tore his shirt open much like how he tore off Hermione's. Buttons flying everywhere. "Take off my pants. Faster this time!" Hermione put her hands on the elastic of his plaid pajama bottoms. She tugged them down little by little. It got the point where she couldn't get them down any farther. She had to kneel. Hesitantly she went down on one knee. Then the other.  
  
She got his pants down to about his knees when he grabbed her head and made her stare directly at his penis. Her head throbbed. He was putting more pressure than necessary around her temples. Tears welled up behind Hermione's eyes. "Do you want it?" Draco said in a raspy whisper. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to pull her head out of his grip. He slapped her. Dead on her cheek. Her skin rose. A red handprint prominent on her pale, bruised face. "I said 'Do you want it!'" Hermione shook her head. He slapped her again. "That's not the right answer. Do you want it?" Hermione nodded slowly. He slapped her again. A silent tear rolled down her red cheek.  
  
She finished taking his boxers off, scared of rising to her feet. Not wanting to have her face pointed at his groin again. He pulled off her pants and underwear in one swift yank. He pulled them off from her ankles, making her fall to the ground. Another tear escaped. "Shower." Hermione crawled over to the shower and turned it on. A light flow of water trickled out of the showerhead.  
  
Draco removed his boxers revealing his erection. Hermione closed her eyes in disgust. "Get in." Draco pointed at the shower. Hermione remained seated on the tile floor. Her backside was getting cold. Draco walked over to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. When she was standing he refused to let go, squeezing it. Making it hurt more and more every second. "You listen to me when I speak to you mudblood." His voice was filled with lust, low and husky. "Get in." Hermione let a few more tears escape her eyes and she slowly placed a foot in the shower. He pushed her.  
  
Hermione fell. Her head making contact with the tile around the bathtub. She landed in the tub, lying on her stomach. She watched as the blood dripping from her forehead fell into the stream of water and disappeared down the drain. Draco entered the shower after her. "Oh, get up you filthy whore." Hermione rolled over onto her back and sat up. She slowly rose to her feet. He grabbed her upper arm and pulled her into another kiss. Rougher. More painful.  
  
He grabbed one of her breasts and began to rotate it in a circle. It just gave her more pain. Every part of her body was sore. He wasn't gentle on any part of her. He broke the kiss for air and put his lips back on hers. Draco's tongue forced entry into Hermione's mouth and pushed on her tongue. Hermione drew a sharp breath. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to push him off. "STOP IT!!" She yelled into his mouth. The only time she talked was when she was in this sort of situation.  
  
Draco just pressed on further. Rubbing his full erection between her thighs. She got no pleasure out of it. She formed fists and began to pound on his back, shoulders, and chest. "Get off me!!" She yelled once more into his mouth. She tried to scream. No use. But why would it be? No one could hear her screaming. And if they did, they didn't care. Everyone knew about Draco's way of living. How he raped 1st years. And how he used Hermione. Everyone ignored it. They pretended it wasn't happening.  
  
"HELP ME!!" She yelled when Draco finally separated their lips for air. He slapped her again. "Shut up whore!" He dug his fingernails into her back. They cut her skin. Hermione could feel the blood running down her back. Draco swabbed some of the blood with his finger. "Open your mouth and taste it." She opened her mouth in a slight "O" shape and he shoved his finger inside of her mouth. He swirled it around and pulled it out. "Good isn't it? Turn around." He spun her around brutally and pushed her against the tile. He licked her back. Taking the blood into his mouth. Hermione began a steady cry, still silent though. He rubbed his erection on the outer part of her thigh.  
  
He grabbed her arms and squeezed them again. Then he spun her around once again, even more forcefully, if that was possible.  
  
He took the under part of her thighs and wrapped them around his waist. Hermione putting up a fight the whole time. She tried as hard as she could, but it didn't do much a lot of good, as she was weak. Before Hermione could protest any further, he shoved himself inside of her.  
  
Draco pulled out as quickly as he had entered, forcing their lips together, so Hermione's screams were muffled. She was pushing against his shoulders again. He pushed inside again. Staying inside her longer, then pulled out slower. He was almost completely out, before he pushed in again. He continued like that, quickening his pace at every thrust. Hermione continued to fight against him. It was no use. He was too powerful. It seemed like his thrusting continued forever. He finally came. Pulling himself out quickly and dropping her thighs.  
  
Hermione fell to the floor of the tub again. Draco exited the shower without a word and got dressed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the edge of the tub. Then he slapped her with as much force as he could find. She screamed in pain. "You can do better mudblood." With that he was gone. Hermione curled up into a ball on the shower floor and cried. Cried until she was back asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am soo sorry I haven't written in a while. Life has been so hectic! But here I am! Ready to update! And I am pretty sure I will use the song in the next chapter, which will also be the last chapter. Flames will be used to cook dinner!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the TV in my bedroom.  
  
~*~*The Blade Sinks Deeper*~*~  
  
Hermione felt the water pounding on her back. God, how it hurt. Everything hurt. Her back, her arms, and especially her legs. She got up slowly using the edge of the tub for support. As she stepped out of the tub, she lost her balance and fell, hitting her thigh on the tub. She was a large bruise that was forming on the inside on her leg.  
  
She didn't cry. She never cries over pain. It doesn't faze her anymore.  
  
Hermione got changed and walked out of the bathroom slowing looking around for any spare Slytherin boys. No one was there. She caught sight of the clock, 10:30. She had missed breakfast. At least it was Saturday.  
  
She walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, obviously not wanting to go. As she stepped in, she saw a few first years scattered around the room.  
  
Hermione made her way over to one of the large armchairs and settled in. Just as she curled up, she heard Harry and Ron's voices echo through the portrait hole. They weren't the first people she wanted to talk to. She tried to make herself small, but it didn't work.  
  
"Hey Herm," Harry said. It was that damned pet name again. "Where have you been," Ron asked"  
  
Hermione didn't want to speak; afraid her voice might show the pain and hurt hiding inside. She shrugged.  
  
"Why don't you talk to us anymore?" Harry said. She shrugged again. He made a frustrated look. Ron took a seat in the armchair next to her and Harry studied her.  
  
She used the robes to cover her bruising and scars. But this time it didn't work.  
  
"HERMIONE! What happened to you!?" Harry had noticed her purple arm.  
  
She grabbed her sleeve and covered arm, shaking her head.  
  
"You're lying! Who did it to you?" Ron said, now noticing what they were talking about. She shook her head again.  
  
"Hermione, tell us. We're your best friends, and we are completely trust worthy, you know it." Harry said, always the hero, the mature one. She shook her head continuously. Hermione felt the tears coming to her eyes.  
  
As they flowed freely down her cheeks for the second time today, she got up and ran. She ran out of the common room, out of the school, and down to the lake. She found a rock there, and curled up against it, crying to herself.  
  
She had tried praying before, but religion wasn't her strong point anymore. God was unavailable to her. He was like the off-limit candy that always sat on the counter taunting you as a child. Except God would always be off-limit to Hermione.  
  
She sat there for an hour or two, before heading back to the castle.  
  
* * *  
  
He was in a dark hallway. Hermione was trying to hide from everyone and fait happened to lead her to that hallway. He quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into the shadows. His blonde hair falling onto his soft cheek. He was adorable, any girl would say it. But he was evil, pure evil.  
  
He kissed her, forcing entry into her mouth with his tongue almost instantly. Hermione knew what was coming, and there was no way to fight it anymore.  
  
So she just went with it. But the world be damned if she was going to let it be any good. He didn't have normal, vaginal sex with her. But forced her to give him head in the dark hallway.  
  
In the end, he slapped her three times. Yelled at her, saying how she was a worthless bitch and only good for a fuck. And walked away, without anything.  
  
Hermione sat there on the cold, cobblestone floor. And for once, she began to think Draco Malfoy was right. She believed she was worthless, and was only good for a fuck in a dark hallway. Hermione decided that if no one was going to see her as a person. She wouldn't give them a reason to see her at all.  
  
* * *  
  
She took the knife in her hand and looked at it as her one savior.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ok, ok. I know what you are thinking. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS GIRL DOING!?!? LEAVING THE CHAPTER LIKE THAT!!!" But I have my reasons. See, now you are going to be forced to come back and finish reading! He he he! I am evil! REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Last chapter! I am feeling very accomplished now. This will be the first fic I ever finished. Of course, I want to give a special thanks to X Puppet, who I do love in that only friendly manner. THANK YOU BRANDI! Brandi, this fic is solely dedicated to you. The song I have chosen to use to sort of set the scene is "Eraser" by Smile Empty Soul.  As always, flames will be used to make a bon fire.

Disclaimer: I own neither the characters, nor the song.  

~*~*The Blade Sinks Deeper*~*~

'Some days are better; they're better than others.   
Can't run forever, you're pushing me under.'

Hermione could feel the cool metal of the knife's handle in her palm. She was sitting by the lake again. A simple jack knife in her hand. She thought about what she was going to do. It seemed like the only rational thing left. Her last option.

'What a way to live my life. 

I'm hiding from the battles I don't want to fight.  
What I've become…'

She touched the blade to her wrist. She was hesitant and brought it back to her side. She took a deep breath, and tried to think back on what brought this upon her.

'And now it's going gray.   
All the lines are blurring and decayed.  
I can't recall exactly who's to blame anymore.'

She thought back to the beginning of they ear, the first time Draco had raped her. She didn't tell anyone. She was used to being raped, ever since her father started to do it to her.

'Is it me or is it you? Something isn't right.   
Of all the things that we could do we just wanna fight.  
Someday I will find the courage to embrace you.  
Someday I will find the strength to erase you.'

She took a deep breath, the last one she would ever have again. She placed the blade on her main artery, in the middle of her forearm. She pushed it deep into her skin.

'Some days I think I'm nothing without you.  
Sometimes I wish that I could just kill you.  
What a way we live our lives.

_It's hard to breathe.  
It feels like I'm infected by my dad's disease.'_

She pulled the knife slowly down towards her wrist. The pain spread through her like poison. She screamed in agony.

'And now it's going gray.   
And you're the one I chose to feed me pain.  
And I'm the one you bring home so ashamed, through their eyes.'

All the feelings of hate and despise filled her mind as she took her last breath. She leaned against the rock, bleeding endlessly, and falling into an eternal sleep.

_'Is it me or is it you? Something isn't right.   
Of all the things that we could do we just wanna fight.  
Someday I will find the courage to embrace you.  
Someday I will find the strength to erase you._

And I see myself in heaven.  
If I can free myself from this hell.'

A/N: Well that's it. Finished. I have to say that I like it, but the question is do YOU like it? I hope you do. Please review. If you like this one I will be most compelled to write more fics like this one.


End file.
